Promesas de año nuevo
by Manosfrias
Summary: La celebración del año nuevo siempre había sido un evento importante en su vida como pareja, y a sus veintiocho años de vida no sería la excepción. La noche de año nuevo es un buen momento para dar inicio a algo nuevo. [Fic perteneciente a la actividad de lo calores del Topic Taiora, del foro Proyecto 1-8].


Este fic se enmarca dentro de la actividad de los calores del topic Taiora, del foro Proyecto 1-8, y su promt era el número 9: **Las fiestas se encienden:** El omisoka. Fuegos artificiales. Sudor y luna llena. Promesas. Año nuevo, limpieza. Prenda importante: Obi.

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ Digimon no me pertenece.

* * *

—Es raro pasar esta fecha solos —dijo Sora mientras colocaba el teléfono inalámbrico en su pedestal de carga. Jou y Jun viajarían para estar con Daisuke y sus padres, siendo los últimos a quienes había llamado.

Estaban terminando con la limpieza de su departamento, el famoso osoji, de modo que varias cajas adornaban su sala de estar. La cabeza de Taichi surgió de entre un montón de ellas, su cabello estaba cubierto por un pañuelo rojo con lunares blancos, mientras que una mascarilla cubría su nariz y boca. Estaban sorprendidos por la cantidad de polvo que se acumuló en algunas partes de su hogar.

—Oh, hace mucho que no pasaba… será una noche para nosotros —dijo mientras se erguía con una sonrisa pícara en el rostro. Hikari iba a pasar las fiestas junto a sus padres y su recién ampliada familia. Sonrió al recordar a la pequeña Nozomi mirándolo atentamente por la video llamada. Los padres de Sora estaban en Kyoto desde que ella los convenció de que no había razón para que estuvieran lejos el uno del otro—. Este armario es lo último que falta —agregó mientras empezaba a mover las cajas más pesadas.

Ambos terminaron de acomodar las cosas antes de la hora de la cena. Prepararon Osechi-ryori [1] y empacaron unos cuantos Mochi [2] en una cesta para la noche.

—Estamos mejorando —comentó Sora mientras saboreaba un bocado de pescado y frijoles negros, entrecerrando los ojos al dejarse llevar por el disfrute del sabor.

Estaban en su compacto comedor, sentados uno al lado del otro.

Cada uno se defendía en la cocina, aunque debía admitir que ella era más habilidosa, sin embargo, trabajar juntos se les hacía difícil, chocaban en cuanto a los ritmos de preparación. Habían dejado un desastre en la cocina, pero al menos la comida quedó bien.

—Bueno, la chef no es cualquiera —dijo guiñando un ojo— por más irritable que sea —agregó con una sonrisa burlona mientras sacaba un gran bocado.

Sora levantó una ceja.

—No te vayas a ahogar.

Se miraron en silencio durante unos segundos antes de estallar en risas, las que fueron acalladas por los repentinos besos del castaño. Separaron sus labios unos cuantos centímetros, aprovechando la pausa para recuperar el aliento y acariciar la mejilla del otro con una mano.

—Te quiero —dijeron al unísono. Ambos sonrieron antes de proceder a terminar su comida.

Durante esa época del año el agua de las cañerías era bastante fría, por lo que el Yagami prefería usar guantes en lugar de calentar el agua. Sora secaba la losa mientras tarareaba una canción pegadiza que estaba de moda en la radio. Lo que quedaba de tarde se pasó volando entre la preparación de sus ropas para la noche, siendo interrumpidos por las llamadas de familiares cercanos que aprovechaban el periodo previo a la saturación de las líneas para desearles lo mejor. La Yagami pasó una hora hablando con sus padres, viajarían para compartir los días festivos junto a ellos, así que ella estaba emocionada con ello. Pasó casi el mismo tiempo hablando con sus suegros.

—Menos mal que yo soy su hijo —dijo Taichi con fingida indignación.

La pelirroja lo miró y chasqueó la lengua.

—Eso es porque Yuuko sabe lo depresivo que serías sin mí —respondió con aire victorioso.

El castaño entrecerró los ojos antes de sonreír de medio lado. Caminó hasta estar junto a ella, agachándose un poco para poder hablarle directo al oído.

—Te aprovechas de mi corazón, mujer —la atrapó por la cintura con ambas manos.

—Taichi, ahora no... —el castaño la interrumpió acercándola a él en un abrazo—. Tonto…—correspondió el abrazo con suavidad.

Todos esos años juntos habían traído cambios en ambos, por lo que disfrutaba de las muestras de cariño inesperadas por parte de él e incluso ella lo hacía de vez en cuando.

—Pero tu tonto —respondió él mientras acariciaba su espalda—. Podría pasar todo el día así, Biyomon tiene razón, tus abrazos son de lo mejor —dijo entre risas al sentirla jugueteando con los cabellos de su nuca.

Pasaron varios minutos hasta que decidieron que era hora de empezar a vestirse para la celebración en las calles, irían a un templo y luego esperarían la medianoche y los fuegos artificiales en un parque cercano donde solían reunirse para apreciarlos. Solían juntarse con las familias de los otrora elegidos cuando no tenían alguna cena organizada en sus lugares de trabajo.

Las ropas tradicionales siempre les habían parecido algo extraño, complicadas de vestir y usar, pero a la vez atractivas. Taichi usaba el mismo kimono negro con gris que tenía desde que se casaron, mientras Sora solía cambiarlo cado dos o tres años, guardándolo en secreto hasta el último momento, llegando incluso a vestirse en otra habitación. En aquella ocasión un kimono rojo con un estampado floral a lo largo de su costado izquierdo, un obi [3] amarillo con una cuerda violeta anudada alrededor de este, como único accesorio usaba un prendedor con varias flores rojas y amarillas, e incluso una berenjena.

—Oh —dijo sorprendido el castaño al verla lista para salir—. Te ves hermosa.

La pelirroja sonrió de medio lado, le gustaba esa mirada de su compañero. Caminó hacia la sala y tomó la bolsa en la que habían empacado las cosas.

—Vamos, señor Yagami, que la noche nos aguarda —dijo con un tono particular antes de tomar las llaves de la puerta del departamento.

La gente acudía en masa a los diferentes templos de la ciudad, de modo que las filas se alargaban por varios minutos, razón por la que salían temprano. Aprovecharon la espera para tomar una bebida caliente de uno de los puestos ambulantes, tomándose de las manos, entrelazado sus dedos.

La pequeña tradición en torno al templo era un momento que siempre les pareció algo especial, tomando su tiempo tanto para reflexionar sobre el año entero como para lo que buscaban para el que estaba por comenzar.

El parque al que solían ir era un lugar medianamente concurrido para la ocasión, pero ser sólo dos, no tuvieron problemas en encontrar un sitio en el que esperar la medianoche. Disfrutaron los mochi que habían preparado y nuevamente tomaron bebidas calientes. La cuenta regresiva grupal y el abrazo de año nuevo precedieron a las coloridas explosiones en el cielo.

—Te quiero —dijo ella antes de besarlo discretamente.

El castaño la rodeó por la cintura con una caricia. Todos esos años lo habían hecho crecer incluso más que sus aventuras en el mundo digital, o al menos eso sentía.

La pelirroja se sentía invadida de calidez en su corazón, se sentía plena, no solo por su vida familiar, sino que también en cuanto a sus metas profesionales y de su día a día. Si tuviese que condensar todo eso en una sola palabra, sin dudarlo diría que era libre, libre como si tuviese alas para surcar el cielo.

—Vamos a casa —dijo ellas tras pasar terminar el espectáculo pirotécnico.

El frio de la noche se estaba acrecentando, especialmente por una ligera brisa que comenzó a soplar, cosa que servía de excusa perfecta para caminar apegados por la calle. Taichi le ofreció su brazo, parpadeando rápidamente un par de veces al sentir el suave busto de Sora, pensando que se trataba de un movimiento casual hasta que notó ese pequeño gesto en su rostro, una combinación de sonrojo y forma de mirar. Se miraron un instante antes de apresurar el paso ligeramente mientras una sonrisa se dibujaba en el rostro del castaño, no necesitaban más para saber lo que el otro pensaba.

Vivían en un décimo piso y el elevador estaba descompuesto, por lo que pararon a medio camino para descansar. Las escaleras eran un lugar desolado a esas horas. Se besaron con un ímpetu creciente hasta que la necesidad de aire les hizo separarse.

—Deberíamos haber comprado un departamento en un nivel más bajo —se quejó Taichi.

Ella se rio por el gesto de su compañero, recordando el momento en el que habían decidido buscar un departamento en el que vivir solos, ya que hasta ese momento habían vivido su escaso año como matrimonio en el hogar de los padres del castaño.

— _"Vivamos en lo alto, Sora, la vista es genial"_ —dijo ella con una mala imitación de su voz—. Cuando estás caliente incluso resultas adorable.

—Hey, no es eso… bueno, sí lo es, pero me gusta sentir que somos uno solo, perderme en ti y a la vez encontrarme.

Ella extendió un brazo para acariciarle la mejilla izquierda.

—Lo sé, yo me siento igual —lo atrajo hacia ella para besarse con suavidad—. Por estas cosas es que te amo… —se acercó a su oreja derecha— Vamos, ya quiero devorarte —susurró con tono sugerente antes de adelantarse.

Él estaba quitándose el calzado a la vez que cerraba la puerta tras de sí cuando ella lo rodeó por los hombros y le dio un mordisquito en el cuello, sobresaltándose, era uno de sus puntos débiles y ella lo sabía. Dio media vuelta y posó sus manos a ambos lados de su cintura mientras asaltaba la boca de su esposa con un beso profundo, dando inicio a una lucha entre sus lenguas por dominar las caricias.

Sora soltó un gemido cuando la llevó contra la pared, sintiéndolo acariciar su trasero con ambas manos. Empezó a acariciar los cabellos de su nuca mientras él le cedía el dominio de las caricias entre sus lenguas, separándose sólo cuando les faltaba el aire.

—Vamos al sofá —dijo ella con voz entrecortada a causa de las sensaciones que le producía la mano derecha de su compañero, la cual había pasado de sus glúteos a sus pechos.

Llegaron al mueble señalado con paso dificultoso, puesto que intentaban deshacerse de sus ropas en el proceso. Él logró despojarse de la parte superior de ellas, mientras ella tenía todo el conjunto de su kimono suelto, conservando su obi casi desanudado colgando de sus caderas. Sora se recostó en el sofá mientras Taichi estaba arrodillado en el suelo e iba repartiendo besos por su cuello e iban desanudado las ataduras de su kimono, dejando ver el valle de sus pechos y todo su abdomen hasta llegar a sus pantaletas de color celeste.

—Bé-bésame ahí —pidió con un deje de nerviosismo ella.

Hacía unos meses que habían comenzado a practicar el sexo oral y desde ese entonces Sora había aprendido a disfrutar de las caricias por parte de los labios y legua con las que él la hacía tocar el cielo. El cunnilingus era algo que él había tardado mucho en sugerirle, siendo rechazado por la vergüenza e inseguridad de ella hasta que su propia curiosidad la hizo dar el paso hacia adelante. Antes él se limitaba a acariciarla con sus dedos, de modo que ya conocía todos los puntos sensibles de ella, complementando así su nueva forma de acariciarla en el juego previo.

Taichi fue dejando un camino de besos húmedos desde los labios de Sora, pasando por su cuello, para luego concentrarse en sus senos, dándole un pequeño mordisco a su pezón derecho. Continuó su camino por el abdomen de su amada y antes de llegar a su vientre se alejó para comenzar a besar el borde interno de sus muslos, desde la rodilla hacia el centro de su deseo, saltándolo para atender su otra pierna de igual forma.

Sora sentía el aliento de Taichi sobre sus pantaletas, anhelando que se dignara a tocarla en su sexo por culpa de las caricias previas. Su corazón estaba acelerado y estuvo a punto de soltar un gemido, pero él se levantó sin previo aviso, mirándolo con una mezcla de reproche y curiosidad.

—Voy a buscar un condón —aclaró él con la voz un tanto agitada mientras se llevaba su mano izquierda tras la nuca y con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

—Estúpido Taichi —masculló ella mientras sentía como su sangre se agolpaba en zonas clave de su cuerpo.

Sora aprovechó la pausa para acomodarse mejor y quitarse el kimono, sintiendo el deseo aumentar con cada segundo. Deslizó su mano derecha por debajo de sus pantaletas, sintiendo cosquillas por el roce de sus dedos con su cabello rizado, usó sus dedos índice y anular para delinear el borde de su labios íntimos, y con la yema de su dedo corazón iba acariciando el centro de su intimidad, introduciéndolo en ella una vez que sintió su humedad. Ahogó sus gemidos mordiendo el dedo índice de su mano izquierda. Tenía la mirada perdida en el techo hasta que sintió los pasos de su compañero, sobresaltándose y sintiendo sus mejillas calentarse aún más.

Taichi sonreía con una mezcla de deseo y diversión, se había demorado más de lo que pensaba y había aprovechado de deshacerse de toda su ropa en su dormitorio. La visión de su mujer masturbándose ya estaba causando efectos en su cuerpo para cuando ella lo vio, sintiendo un impulso por llegar a su lado y hacer el amor. Caminó con paso ligero y se sentó a su costado, inclinándose para quedar cara a cara con ella.

—Perdón por la tardanza… —su tono se volvió más suave y sugerente—, creo que tendré que compensártelo —dijo antes de moverse rápidamente hacia las caderas de Sora, sin dejar espacio a respuesta alguna.

Respiró hondo antes de colar sus dedos bajo el elástico de sus pantaletas y comenzar a deslizarlas hacia abajo, Sora levantó sus caderas para facilitarle la acción, dejando al descubierto el núcleo de su femineidad. Taichi acercó su rostro al sexo de Sora, cerrando los ojos y dejándose llevar por las sensaciones que producía en él el "perfume de mujer" de su amada.

Uno de los grandes miedos de Sora era que oliese mal o que su sabor le causara asco, y si bien en su momento le parecieron algo extraños, no podía decir que le desagradaran y con el tiempo terminó considerándolos incluso como algo afrodisiaco. La "miel" de Sora era una mezcla entre salado y dulce, mientras que su aroma era algo difícil de definir, era atrayente pero no hostigoso, muy similar al que llenaba cualquier habitación después de que hicieran el amor.

Se quedó contemplándola en silencio unos instantes, dedicándole una mirada a sus ojos antes de lamer su entrepierna con apenas la punta de su lengua, delineando la ranura entre sus labios íntimos, deteniéndose para repartir pequeños besos húmedos alrededor del borde interno se sus muslos y su sexo, tras lo cual usó los dedos de su mano derecha para separar los labios de Sora y adentrarse en ella con su lengua.

—¡S-sí, muévela así! —la voz de la pelirroja denotaba su agitación mientras la sensación de placer aumentaba más y más— ¡a-allí! —exclamó cuando él llegó a uno de sus puntos más sensibles.

Taichi se sentía poderoso al oír lo que era capaz de causar en Sora, especialmente cuando sintió que su mano derecha se posaba en su cabeza y lo atraía más hacia ella. El brazo izquierdo de Sora permanecía extendido, de modo que no tuvo problemas en alcanzar su mano con la suya, entrelazando sus dedos en señal del vínculo que tenían como amantes. A Sora no le gustaba que él los autodenominara de tal forma, pero para él no tenía nada de malo, _"somos dos personas que se aman, que otros le hayan agregado más significados no importa mientras seamos honestos con nuestros corazones"_ había dicho él cuando ella le hizo saber su incomodidad con esa palabra.

Sora sentía que estaba a punto de llegar a su límite, las caricias de su compañero la hacían sentirse entre las nubes de modo que retiró su mano de la cabeza de Taichi para estimularse acariciado sus pechos, apretándolos con suavidad y contorneando sus endurecidos pezones de color marrón. Si tuviese que describir lo que sentía en su sexo la mejor forma de hacerlo sería decir que era una especie de calambre en su vientre, pero uno agradable acompañado una especie de carga eléctrica. Apretó la mano izquierda de él cuando sintió que alcanzaba el orgasmo, soltando gemidos que apenas si podía contener mientras su espalda y piernas reaccionaban a la repentina descarga de señales, arqueando la primera mientras estas últimas cedían ante ligeros espasmos antes de caer rendidas.

Él se posicionó sobre ella, apoyándose sobre sus codos para no aplastarla bajo su peso y, casi como si fuese un instinto, se besaron pausada y suavemente, mirándose a los ojos todo el tiempo. Sintió a Sora atrayéndolo hacia ella, surcando su espalda para terminar jugueteando con sus cabellos mientras sus piernas rodeaban su cadera, ambos ahogaron un gemido en la garganta del otro al sentir el roce de sus sexos.

—Estuviste increíble —dijo ella tras separar sus bocas en busca de aire—. Te amo —agregó mientras apoyaba su frente en el espacio entre el cuello y el hombro de él.

—Te amo —respondió él, apegándose aún más a ella.

Una idea se cruzó por su mente a la vez que comenzaba a mover sus caderas para incitar el roce y atacaba el lóbulo de su oreja derecha con sus labios.

—Es hora del postre —dijo ella con voz ronca y una sonrisa pícara.

Ella lo sorprendió acariciando su sexo con tacto inexperto a la vez que lo guiaba hacia su interior, arrancándole un gemido cuando empezó a penetrarla.

—Es-espera —dijo él con voz ansiosa mientras salía de su interior y empezaba a buscar el preservativo que había dejado caer en algún punto del reguero de ropa que había en el piso.

Se colocó el condón con cuidado de no romperlo o ponerlo mal a causa de las ansias, aclarando su garganta antes de girarse hacia su compañera, quien permanecía con una expresión similar a la que ase un niño cuando le quitan algo que quiere mucho, ya que se sentía algo nervioso por la propuesta que quería hacerle.

—Sora… quiero probar algo —comenzó, notando que el semblante de la aludida cambiaba a uno de curiosidad.

—¿Una postura nueva?

—Si… bueno, en realidad no, es una variación… ¿te puedes colocar sólo tu obi?

La pelirroja enarcó una ceja adivinando de qué iba la cosa, riéndose ante las ocurrencias del castaño. Se amarró el obi alrededor de su cintura, teniendo cuidado de que el amarre no fuese ni muy apretado ni muy suelto. Se apoyó en el sofá con los codos y sus rodillas las apoyó sobre la alfombra que les protegía del suelo frío, separando ligeramente sus piernas.

—¿Era esto lo que tenía en mente, señor Yagami? —dijo ella con tono seductor—, ¿quieres saber que se siente ser el jinete? —agregó mientras lo miraba con diversión.

El castaño tragó pesado antes de asentir con un movimiento de cabeza, sentía que sus mejillas empezaban a encenderse frente a tamaña visión ante él.

—A-algo así —respondió él con un deje de vergüenza.

Ella se acercó a su esposo, tomando sus manos, colocando una sobre su obi y la otra sobre una de sus tetas. Apegó su mejilla contra la de él.

—Te ves lindo con las mejillas rojizas… apresúrate, te quiero dentro de mí —dijo con voz ronca.

Se besaron apasionadamente antes de comenzar. Sora volvió a colocarse en la postura que había adivinado, separando un poco más sus piernas para dar espacio a Taichi. El castaño comenzó a rozar la intimidad de su esposa con la punta de su sexo antes de adentrarse en ella lentamente, disfrutando de la sensación que despertaba en él el ser rodeado por la calidez de Sora, haciéndola gemir. No tardó en comenzar con las embestidas, primero lentas y pausadas, ganando velocidad con el paso del tiempo, usando el obi como punto de apoyo para profundizarlas.

—Más rápido —dijo ella con voz agitada.

El castaño obedeció sin rechistar y comenzó a reírse por la forma en que se lo pidió.

—Arque un poco más la espalda —dijo él, encontrando el nuevo ángulo mucho más placentero.

—Oh, si… así… ¡ah! —dijo ella, demostrando que para ella también lo era.

El castaño posicionó sus piernas por fuera de las de la pelirroja, y se sujetó del obi para tener un mejor impulso al estar sobre ella, empleando su mano libre para acariciar sus senos. El ruido que hacían sus cuerpos al chocar, junto con los pequeños ruiditos que salían de la boca de su mujer, no hacía más que estimularlo, aumentando la sensación que nacía en su ingle e iba subiendo por su espalda. Soltó el obi para llevar esa mano hasta el seno libre de Sora, atrayéndola hacia su pecho, sentía que había alcanzado su límite y no quería terminar antes que ella, por lo que empezó a acariciarla a la vez que mantenía un ritmo constante.

—Taichi… ya… —dijo ella con la voz completamente agitada.

Llegó a su límite en el mismo instante que la sintió tensarse, emitiendo un sonido a medio camino entre un gruñido y un gemido, mientras sentía una corriente eléctrica recorriendo su espina dorsal desde su cadera.

—No me sueltes… —dijo ella mientras buscaba sus labios, besándose con ternura.

Se levantaron mientras permanecían unidos, recostándose sobre el sofá, manteniendo su abrazo. Siempre dedicaban esos momentos para hacerse cariño.

—Estuvo genial —confesó Sora, rompiendo el silencio logrado tras normalizar su respiración—, hace tiempo que no eras tan intenso.

El castaño posó una mano en su costado, desanudado el obi.

—Lo mismo digo… cuando quieres puedes ser una diosa —dijo él con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

Sora entrecerró los ojos, esas comparaciones le parecían exageradas, aunque una parte de ella se sentía alagada con una declaración tan ridícula. Ambos suspiraron al mismo tiempo, causando risas entre ellos. Ella se estiró para alcanzar la mano derecha del moreno y así entrelazar sus dedos, sentía que con ese pequeño gesto podía calmarse y hacer frente a cualquier adversidad, su pecho se sentía increíblemente ligero.

—Taichi, hemos pasado por muchas cosas juntos y creo que estos últimos años han sido los mejores de mi vida… —sentía que estaba a punto de enredarse con sus palabras, sin embargo, era algo simple en cuanto palabras, pero lleno de significado—. Lo que quiero decir es que me gustaría dar un paso más en nuestra relación…

—Sora, ¿quieres volver a intentarlo? —dijo él, aprovechando la pausa de su compañera.

Había intentado concebir un hijo varias veces antes, primero a sus 24, cuando apenas se casaron, luego a los 25, terminando frustrados ya que todos sus exámenes médicos indicaban que no tenían problemas de algún tipo, sólo mala suerte. El último intento había sido hacía un año, cuando tenían 27, tras lo cual habían llegado a un punto en el que decidieron que no valía la pena sentirse mal por no lograrlo.

—Sí —respondió ella con mirada decidida—. Estas fechas son buenas para los comienzos —dijo con una sonrisa, sintiéndose alegre por decirlo.

Taichi acarició su mejilla y la besó con mucho cariño.

—Creo que no hay algo que me pudiese hacer más feliz… Vamos a la cama, es más cómoda que el suelo.

Se levantaron tranquilamente, tomándose de la mano.

—Ahora es mi turno —declaró ella con voz coqueta antes de robarle un beso.

* * *

 **[1]: Osechi-ryori es una comida típica de la celebración del año nuevo en japón, suele incluir pescado, frijoles negros y rollitos de alga dentro de sus ingredientes**

 **[2]: Mochi son pasteles de arroz que pueden estar rellenos de diferentes ingredientes según el gusto del comensal, se comen envueltos en algas Nori para que no se desarmen.**

 **[3]: Obi** **es una faja ancha de tela fuerte que se lleva sobre el kimono, se ata a la espalda de distintas formas.**

 **Este ha sido un fic realmente difícil de escribir debido a múltiples razones, por lo que me siento especialmente satisfecho de haberlo terminado. espero que haya sido de vuestro agrado y que haya cumplido con las expectativas de la actividad.**

 **Nos leemos luego.**


End file.
